Nothing Bad
by SylviaW1991
Summary: When mistletoe is used on Christmas Eve, Sonic and Amy finally share their first kiss, unaware that they're being watched. Not long afterwards, Amy is caught and her life cut short. Can Sonic bring her back? Does he have the will to do so? OneShot!


_**Disclaimer: **__Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, and Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik belong to SEGA, SonicTeam, and their respective creators._

_

* * *

_

Hello again, loyal fans of mine!

Christmas is on the horizon and I came to the realization that I have no holiday themed stories in my repertoire!

To amend this grave mistake, I bring you this OneShot!

I've gotten back to my roots by turning this into a dramatic fic with a happy ending.

…Maybe.

Read and find out, y'all!

And Happy Holidays!

* * *

_Nothing Bad_

Setting the brightly wrapped packages on a park bench, she gazed up at the sky, willing it to snow. "C'mon!" she whispered. "C'mon!"

A sudden gust of wind sent her long red coat flapping and her woolen green cap flying off. "Oh!"

The cause of that wind, a blue hedgehog in a red windbreaker and red shoes with a white slash and a golden buckle, stopped and snagged the cap before it hit the ground. "Hey, sorry about that, Amy."

Her heart swelled inside her chest at the sight of him. She loved him so very much, even if he did tend to run from her each time she brought the subject up. "It's all right, really." She smiled warmly. "Are you going to Cream's new house for her Christmas party?" The rabbit in question, her very best friend, had recently moved out of her mother's home to strike out on her own. Ergo, the Christmas party was also doubling as a housewarming.

The blue hedgehog shrugged, studying her. The pink hedgehog's quills were blown about her face, her usual red headband having been replaced by the green cap he currently held. Her coat was cherry-red and casually opened, despite the brisk wind, to reveal her usual red dress was now green, and over her legs she wore red and green striped stockings that ended at white boots with a red slash, compared to her traditional red boots with a white slash. "Maybe for a couple minutes," he replied.

He walked up and set the cap on her head, tugging it over her jade eyes. "Is that what those presents are for?"

She giggled, shifting the cap up. "Yes. There's one for you, too, Sonic."

"Oh, yeah?" He grinned a bit sheepishly. Once again, he hadn't gotten anything for her. As many years as he'd known the girl, one would think he'd remember to get her a gift. But, heck, even if he had remembered – which he had – he wouldn't know – and hadn't known – what to get her. The girl was a mystery to him and lately he'd found himself interested in figuring her out.

"You really didn't have to," he mumbled.

"I wanted to!" she exclaimed brightly. "So whenever you get to Cream's house, it'll be there. Oh!" She blinked, crossing her eyes to look at her nose. Something small and cold had just hit her there.

After a moment she looked up at the sky once more. "It's snowing!"

He looked up as well, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Yeah. Good timing, huh?"

"Yes! I was so worried it wouldn't snow! But it _had_ to snow on Christmas Eve, right, Sonic?!" She giggled, delighted. "Oh, don't you just love this time of year? Nothing bad _ever_ happens!"

Bad stuff always happened on Christmas, he thought. Homelessness still occurred, people died, fires destroyed homes, divorce papers were signed, violent fights happened in shopping centers worldwide…

Yet Sonic only sighed. Despite - or in spite of - all that, Eggman never attacked this time of year and people were generally nicer then they were the rest of the time.

Almost as if she'd read his mind, Amy's smile turned embarrassed. "Well, okay, that's an exaggeration, but still! It's such a _good_ time!"

"Yeah, I guess it is." He started moving around a bit, feeling a chill seep through his jacket. Usually he was running so much the cold didn't bother him, which was why he wore a lighter jacket than one normally should in 30 degree weather. "Hey, I'll see…" He trailed off, looking skyward. "…Crap."

His attention had been caught by a Chao, flying around with mistletoe in her small hands. The creature currently held it aloft right between Sonic and Amy.

The latter blushed lightly, looking at the ground. She had never managed to catch Sonic under the mistletoe and had no idea whether he'd break such a timeless tradition and run off or if he'd actually kiss her.

"Ah…Hmm…"

She looked at him through her lashes. "Um, you don't have to kiss me, Sonic." Even though she really, really wanted him to and dearly hoped he would do so.

"Well…It's tradition and stuff, so…I kind of have to. It's like a curse or something if I don't, right?"

Now her cheeks reddened. He _was_ going to kiss her! It took all the inner restraint she could muster to contain her excitement.

A small matallic beetle resting on the park bench craned it's small neck to observe, it's owner - watching the film from miles off - excited in a much darker way.

"Chao!" the little blue creature cried out, gesturing impatiently with her mistletoe. "Chao, chao!"

"All right, all right." As impatient as the Chao for this to be over with, Sonic strode up to Amy, cupped her chin to tilt her head back, and... And froze. Amy's lips were barely parted and her eyes were wide, gleaming with excitement and some nervous fear. Slowly, and with a lot more finesse then he'd intended, he brought his lips to hers.

Warmth seemed to spread from that small contact to the rest of his body, heating him more efficiently and thoroughly then any fire would have. Almost in a trance, he let his eyes close and changed the angle of the kiss to deepen it. He felt her arms wrap around him and brought his own around her, pressing her closer.

She could hardly believe this was happening; she'd waited years for him to kiss her, but her mind seemed to have lost the capacity to think of such important details. All she wanted was for this moment never to end.

Her coat suddenly seemed too hot and too bulky, and he seemed to emanate even more heat, but she couldn't get him close enough. When she felt herself being lifted to her toes, she realized that he was as affected by this kiss as she was. That left her with no choice but to pour everything she had into it.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He couldn't do anything but feel. The kiss had changed. Some dynamic in it had changed from simple and easy to wild and passionate, yet he rode that wave without hesitation, eagerly even. Because Amy Rose had suddenly jolted each and every nerve in his body to life and he didn't want any of them to die off.

Meanwhile the Chao had flown off to a tan-furred rabbit and an orange twin-tailed fox. The rabbit caught the Chao up in her arms and efficiently tied a red bow tie around her throat. "You did wonderfully, Cheese!"

"Chao, chao!"

The fox rocked back on his heels, blowing out a visible stream of air. "I can't believe that worked. I was certain he was going to run off."

The rabbit giggled, extremely happy for Amy. "Even Sonic has respect for tradition, Tails."

"Yeah, I guess so." He grinned. "Come on, Cream. I'll help you finish setting up your house."

"Okay!" As they walked off, Cream looked back to see Sonic and Amy had ended the kiss, but were still wrapped around one another. She smiled. They had always seemed as if they'd be the cutest couple if they ever got together. Now, thanks to abit of ingenuity on her part and a dare from Tails, maybe they finally _would_ get together!

Amy's eyes opened slowly, meeting Sonic's dreamily. "I wasn't expecting that," she murmured.

"Yeah, me neither. Hey, later, do you wanna go some places with me?" The words were out before he could stop them, but, at that moment, he didn't really care. He _wanted_ her to come with him.

She didn't even hesitate, half-afraid he'd change his mind. "I'd love to."

"You're not even going to ask where?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I'd go anywhere with you, Sonic."

And she wasn't just saying that because they'd kissed, Sonic knew. She'd been in love with him since they'd met and had always said stuff like that to him. But he wasn't freaked out over it like normal. He was…pleased.

"Okay. Okay." He stepped back, immediately cold again. That was surprising, but he supposed it shouldn't have been. Not after that power-packed, mind-blowing, steamy kiss. "I'll see you later, Amy."

"Bye, Sonic." He sped off and she hugged herself tightly. "I've got a date with Sonic the Hedgehog!" she squealed, twirling in place. "I_ love_ Christmas!"

_Later…_

Amy hugged Cream tightly. "I'll see you tomorrow, all right?"

"Okay! Bye, Amy!"

"Bye!"

As she strolled down the rabbit's walkway, she let out a long sigh. Sonic had never shown up, much to her disappointment. But he still could! Absolutely, he could! He knew where she lived (she was pretty sure of that) so he could still come!

She continued to walk, encouraging herself with these hopeful thoughts, not seeing the shadowy figure following her. Soon, she turned onto the walkway to her home, trying not to cry. Maybe he _wasn't_ coming…

Without warning, she was grabbed from behind and a sticky-scented cloth was pressed to her mouth and nose before she could scream.

_Soon…_

Sonic skidded to a stop in front of Cream's house, blowing out a breath. Man, he was way late. She probably wouldn't even be here…

"Oh, hey, Sonic."

He looked up, slightly surprised to see Tails was just leaving. "Hey. What are you still doing here?"

"Ah…" He flushed, nudging the snow-covered ground with the toe of his brigh red and white sneaker. "Just…I was just, um, helping Cream clean up."

"Riiight." He snickered, amused. He knew better than anyone that the fox was two steps away from asking Cream to marry him. The first step being to actually work up the nerve to ask her on a date. "Oh, hey, did Amy leave already?"

"Yeah, almost an hour ago. Here. I was going to drop this off at your apartment." The fox handed Sonic a medium-sized, brightly wrapped box. "This is what Amy got you for Christmas." Sonic took it and Tails cerulean eyes widened. "Wait, why do you care where _Amy_ is?!" Had kissing her damaged his friend's brain or something?

"Well…I kinda asked her on a date, but then there was this house that was on fire, and I had to help some people out, and...Yeah, it took longer than I thought to get over here."

Tails blinked several times. "She'll probably still be awake. You know where she lives, right?"

"Of course, I do!" Then he paused and thought a moment. "I think."

Why was he not surprised? Tails sighed, shook his head. "I'll take you over there. Come on, Sonic."

_Soon…_

Sonic squatted down, studying the tracks in the snow. "Hey, pal, I think there's a problem."

"Yeah, I noticed. It looks like someone followed her home."

"And snatched her right here. She didn't even make it inside."

Their eyes met, held. They were both thinking the same thing: Eggman.

"Uh-oh," Tails murmured.

"You said it," Sonic muttered,a sheen of ice-cold fear traveling up his spine. He didn't know why he was more scared than usual for her. A stupid kiss didn't make that much of an effect, did it?

But still...

_A Period of Time Later…_

"Doctor, what do you plan to do with her?" a robot questioned.

A rotund man ran his fingers through his large brown mustache. Behind his glasses, his muddy eyes gleamed with a newfound madness. "What should be done to _all_ of Sonic's friends. Tonight, she was the simplest prey. Tomorrow, perhaps Cream will be."

"Yes, Doctor." The robot bowed its head and inched away, unwilling and unable to second-guess its creator and master.

He strode up to the glass cage a frightened Amy Rose was being held in. "Earlier you said nothing bad ever happens on Christmas, didn't you?" Laughing quietly, he strode off towards his computer panel and held his index finger just above a pink button. "How…ironic. Wouldn't you agree?"

"What are you going to do to me, Dr. Eggman?" But she was afraid she already knew. She was terrified that she knew exactly what that button was intended for. He'd been acting stranger than normal.

"I am going to leave you alone, so that you may die in peace." The button was pressed and Amy heard a loud _hiss_ as a large pipe became disengaged from the glass container. All at once, it became incredibly hard to breathe.

"What…what are…you do…ing?" she managed, clutching at her throat as if to force needed air in and out.

"Cutting the lives of those who would help Sonic the Hedgehog rather…short." Still chuckling, he left the room, sealing it as he went. The girl would be dead within minutes, he knew.

"Hey, _Eggman_!" he heard a familiar voice call. "What'd you do with Amy?"

The man's lips twitched in faint amusement. How wonderful that the fastest thing alive was too late to rescue his girlfriend. "Exactly what I wanted to do."

Sonic stepped forward, albeit wary. Just what did that mean? And what the heck was wrong with Eggman? He seemed almost…insane. "Listen up, Eggman, tell me where she is. Now!"

"In a minute, Sonic." His lips continued to twitch, ruffling his mustache. "Or perhaps two." He strolled over to another computer console and pressed a button. Several hundred robots that he'd spent the past month creating exploded from the walls. Sonic, having expected something like this, was ready and took a good amount of them down. Yet more kept coming and the Blue Blur began to have trouble.

A gun fired, the special made bullet careening through ten 'bots at once. A black hedgehog with red markings on his arms, legs, quills, and eyes landed beside Sonic, gun in hand. "What the devil's going on here? Has Eggman lost his mind?"

"I'm starting to think so,Shadow," Sonic replied. "Has Tails found any sign of Amy anywhere?"

Before Shadow could respond, the two hedgehogs were bombarded and had to fight furiously several minutes before they could speak again.

"Not when I left him, no."

"Dang it…"

Shadow hissed out a breath, stepping back just in time to avoid being flattened by a rather large robot.

"Geez, since when does Eggman attack on _Christmas Eve_?" A red echidna with a white crescent mark over his chest, slammed his fist into the 'bot, sending it crashing into four others.

"Knuckles! Oh, man, is it good to see you!"

The echidna glanced at Sonic. "That's a new one."

Just as Sonic was about to retort, the robots retreated. "What the heck's going on?"

The black and red hedgehog tucked his gun away, looking about him. "It would seem that this was a distraction of sorts. And an effective one, at that."

"What do you mean, Shadow? A distraction for what?"

"A distraction to aide in his getaway, of course. Eggman has obviously fled and a portion of the wall near the spot he was standing at has opened," he explained, pointing the area out to Sonic.

Immediately, Sonic bolted for the opening, but stopped short, eyes widening. "Oh, man…Oh, no." He crashed through the glass and squatted next to Amy's body, lifting her into a sitting position. "Oh, man, this isn't good..."

"Sonic?" Shadow and Knuckles were at the doorway. "What is it?" the hedgehog queried.

"Amy, she…" He bit his lip, shocked to the core. "She doesn't have a pulse, and she's not breathing…" Her lips were a light blue shade and her cheeks were extremely pale.

"So she's dead," Shadow said flatly.

Sonic shook his head in denial. "No way. She can't be dead…" It was Christmas, for one thing. And for another…It was _Amy_! Amy Rose could _not_ die!

Yet here she was, dead. Sonic's breath starting coming out in short, gasping pants. No one had ever died. He'd always been in time to save them. Eggman had never even tried to kill anyone, not really. He just wanted to rule over the world, and to do that people were needed. _Living_ people were needed.

Shadow watched as Sonic began to hyperventilate, staring at Amy's corpse as if she would open her eyes at any moment. Knuckles took a step forward, but was held back. "Let Tails know what has happened and send him off to Cream's home. If he's decided to begin killing us, she's the next vulnerable one. And then track Rouge down. It wouldn't be wise for any of us to be on our own, unaware of Eggman's current state of mind."

Swallowing to rid himself of the lump in his throat, Knuckles nodded. "Yeah, sure. What about you and Sonic?"

"I have an idea that should work…Perhaps she _isn't_ dead."

"What? That doesn't—"

"Perhaps it makes no sense to you, Knuckles, but, as I said, I have an idea. Now go."

The echidna hesitated a moment, staring at the panicked blue hedgehog. He had yet to release Amy and seemed as if he never would. "Yeah…Yeah." He turned and ran out. Hopefully Cream and Rouge would be all right until they could be told the news…

Shadow walked up to Sonic, retrieving the green Chaos Emerald as he went. He murmured something to himself and his line of vision changed dramatically. Everything was a different, darker color that was virtually unrecognizable. The one thing that looked "normal" was Amy Rose, hovering inches off the ground, staring at Sonic with broken-hearted eyes.

_Just as I thought…She isn't ready to die._

"Sonic, snap out of it!" he barked. "There's still a way to fix this."

His vision still off-balance, he saw Amy look at him, but couldn't see Sonic at all. "What are you talking about?"

The pink hedgehog's voice was soft and wispy, just audible over Sonic's miserable "No, there isn't…"

"You idiot!" Shadow affronted, directing his insult to Sonic. "Do you believe she would be ready to leave this world? For God's sake, she's in love with you! And obviously, you need her around."

"Shadow, can you see me?"

For Amy's benefit, he slightly inclined his head in the affirmative.

"But…How do I get her back?"

"Go after Eggman. He'll probably try to harm Cream or Rouge next. Possibly even Tails. I'll go find the object needed for Amy's revival."

"What about her body? I can't just leave it here," Sonic protested. "It wouldn't be right."

A bit impatient, Shadow whispered to himself once more and, once his vision returned to normal, lifted Amy's body. "I'll take care of it then. Go make sure Eggman doesn't harm anyone else."

Sonic rose slowly, brushing his hand over Amy's hair gently. "Okay." He turned and ran from the room.

"Come with me, Amy." There was a chill over his shoulder as if someone had placed their frozen hand on him. "I need to locate the golden Chaos Emerald. Keep that in mind. Chaos Control."

In a flash of light they were gone, reappearing (or Shadow disappeared and reappeared) in a clearing in a forest. Using his advanced senses, Shadow quickly tracked the golden Emerald to a high tree branch. After gingerly setting Amy's body on the ground, he sped up the tree, snagged it, and sped back down. This was the Emerald that reacted best to Sonic's orders, as he'd proven with a fake golden emerald years before.

"To Angel Island," he murmured. "Chaos Control."

Just as they'd transported before, they found themselves in front of the Master Emerald. Snow fell, blanketing everything around them. The flakes fell fast enough to leave Shadow knee-deep within seconds. He carted Amy's body up the stairs and laid it before the Master Emerald, placing the golden Chaos Emerald next to her.

"Of all the people for Eggman to kill and all of the times for him to decide to kill, why the devil would he choose you and Christmas?" he demanded of her, knowing he wouldn't hear her response. "Any fool could see how adversely that would affect Sonic's own mental state."

Growling softly, he stepped back, green Emerald still in hand. "Chaos Control."

In a flash, he was near Sonic. The blue hedgehog's quills were sticking straight up and he was growling menacingly. Eggman was eyeing him coolly, laughing to himself. "What's the matter, Sonic? All I did was get rid of a girl who did nothing but annoy you. You should consider this a…Christmas present."

"Sonic, enough." Shadow went up to him and grabbed his arm. "Let's go."

Sonic jerked from his grip. "No way! I'm not letting him hurt anyone ever again!"

Eggman only laughed louder. "You can never hope to do such a thing, you blue fool!"

Growling, Sonic made to spindash at the doctor, but Shadow once again grabbed his ram. "The longer you wait, the less likely she is to survive."

"Survive?! She's already dead!" Eggman reminded them.

Sonic tried jerking away from Shadow again, desperate to hurt Eggman. How could anyone ever hurt Amy Rose like he had? How could anyone do that and be allowed to live? "I'll kill you, Eggman!" he shouted.

"Enough of this," Shadow muttered. "Chaos Control!"

The two hedgehogs were transported to Angel Island, where Sonic immediately rounded on Shadow. "What'd you do that for?!"

"I told you to make sure Eggman wasn't going to kill anyone else, you fool! Not to pick a damned fight with him!"

"But he _killed_ Amy!" The snow still fell, melting as it hit the angry blue hedgehog. It should have chilled him, but he felt nothing but burning anger and a desperate hopelessness that the anger couldn't quite overcome. "And he was about to attack Tails! He can't have two of my friends! He _can't_!"

"Why let him have even one?!" Furious, Shadow gestured at the spot where he'd placed Amy's body. "She doesn't want to die. The question is: Do_ you_ want her dead?"

Sonic looked up at her, biting his lip. The Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald seemed to have created a barrier from the snow. None of the fat flakes had touched her and the area surrounding was also clean.

"No, I don't want her dead," he muttered. Sighing deeply, he trudged up the altar stairs, eyes glued to her. Earlier that day, he'd finally kissed her and he'd enjoyed it. He'd been so ticked off when that fire had started, keeping him from her. It had been right in his path, too. So…

He stopped, closed his eyes. So maybe Eggman had planned it that way. Maybe Eggman had _known_ he was going to pick up Amy, and the route he'd been taking to get to Cream's house had been an obvious one. He never deviated from that path because it was easiest. Nothing ever got in his way.

"What is it, Sonic?"

He glanced back at Shadow, shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing." What did it matter now anyway? She was dead and that was the only thing Sonic wanted vengeance for. He kept going up the stairs towards her. How exactly was he supposed to bring her back, anyway? Shadow was the Chaos Emerald guru, not Sonic.

Eventually, he sat next to her and lifted the Chaos Emerald. Blankly, he stared at it then gazed at Amy. "How could anybody kill you, Amy?"

"Sonic!"

He didn't look back at Shadow. "What?"

"They turn your thoughts into power. Your _true_ thoughts. So if you want her back, you have to _really _want her back."

Of course he really wanted her back. He may not have been in love with her, but he wanted her back. He hated the thought of Eggman killing anyone…

But that pitiful reason would never convince the Emerald to help him. What other reason did he have, though? What else would bring her back to him? Because that's what he wanted, needed. He may run from her nearly every time he saw her, but he needed her.

_I need Amy back..._ So that was his reason. "I need her back," he whispered, and rested the Chaos Emerald in her hands. "I need you back, Amy."

After a few minutes, he stood. It hadn't worked. She was still dead. She was still dead. Tears filled his eyes, but were fought back. He could survive without her, right? He didn't even like her most days. Most days.

Today, though, he'd liked her. He'd seen her standing alone in the park, staring at the sky, and he'd _wanted_ to go up and talk to her. Heck, he _had_ gone up and talked to her. Yesterday he'd liked her, too, and the day before that.

Most days he liked her. And today, maybe for a minute, he'd loved her.

Eggman would rue the day he'd killed Amy Rose. With steely determination - and, unbeknowst to him, a deep sadness - in his eyes, he turned and started to walk down the stairs. It hadn't worked. Amy Rose was really dead.

Shadow looked furious. "You can't give up, you imbecile."

"What else can I do?! She's dead, all right? I tried!" He tucked his hands in the pockets of his jacket and felt the box within one of them. He pulled it out and just stared at it.

Ignoring Shadow's scowl, he carried it back up the stairs, sitting next to Amy once more. Carefully, he removed the paper and opened the box. There was a letter first that read:

_Merry Christmas, Sonic! I know I probably won't be anywhere near you when you open this, so I just wanted to explain why I made this for you. See, you complain about how hot your jacket is every winter, but when you stand still you freeze if you're not wearing it. And a few weeks ago I heard a song on the radio called "It Doesn't Matter". I thought it was perfect for you, so I embroidered some of the lyrics after I finished knitting the scarf part. I messed up a few times, but I finally managed to create this one! I really hope you can use this because it'll keep you warm when you're still and won't get overheated when you run._

_All my love, Amy_

Sonic lifted the red scarf from the box, swallowing. As he ran it through his fingers, he read the lyrics she'd found and embroidered in white.

_It doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight. There is no way I will run away from all of my frights. Long as the voice inside me says go, I will always keep on running. There is no way to stop me from going to the very top._

"Amy…You know me a lot better then you should," he murmured. He placed his hand over hers over the golden Chaos Emerald. "Come back to me, will you?"

Seconds passed, and Sonic closed his eyes, sighing. "So much for…"

_Cough! Cough!_

She turned her head and brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she coughed, taking deep, gasping breaths in between. Sonic quickly sat her up and rubbed her back to help the coughing subside. The Chaos Emerald fell and rolled away, unnoticed by the either hedgehogs.

As her coughing fit passed, Amy found herself pressed close to Sonic. Her fingers were curled into his jacket and her head was resting on his shoulder. "Oh, Sonic," she whispered.

To make sure she was really there, he framed her face in his hands. "I love you," he blurted.

Tears filled her eyes, and she threw her arms around him. "I love you too, Sonic!"

Quickly, desperately, his mouth found hers and he kissed her – without the prompting of mistletoe.

Shadow looked up at the sky, judging the time to be around midnight. Midnight on Christmas Eve. It was over. Sure, Eggman would still have to be dealt with, but…

He sighed. It was over _and_ it was just beginning.

"Merry Christmas," he muttered to no one, and strode off.

* * *

Muahaha! 

Sorry it's so long...

lol

Eeerie yet happy!

lol

And, of course, Shadow gets the last word

X3

So Merry Christmas, everyone!

And a Happy New Year!

Oh, hey!

You know a good Christmas gift you coould give me?

A REVIEW!

:3

Yeah, I'll bet you saw that coming

;3


End file.
